Invisible Lines
by LunaNueva522
Summary: One-shot from the Rizzoli & Isles Fanfic Challenge prompt: Boundaries. This is the long version, and my very first published fic. Please read and review!


A/N: One-shot from the Rizzoli & Isles Fanfic Challenge prompt: Boundaries. This is the long version, and my first published fic. Please read and review!

(I obviously own nothing, or Rizzles would be canon. I just like having fun with these two.)

"Mmmm…" Maura heard herself moan as smooth flesh writhed against her own, hands roaming, eager tongues exploring hungry mouths. Bright light flooded through the window, drenching their bodies and the cream colored sheets in the purest of white. Long, dexterous fingers journeyed downwards from her hair, caressing her neck, fondling her ample breasts, gliding over her taut abs until they reached the spot she wanted them most. "Please, Jane…" she heard herself beg. Her lover's reply came in the form of a hungry moan and two fingers diving deliciously-

The alarm clock blared, waking Maura suddenly, her hand instinctively hitting the off button without recognition. It took her a moment to recover her senses, to realize she had been dreaming, that the wetness pooled between her legs was real, but the activities that precipitated it unfortunately were not. She sighed heavily, and got up to shower. Turning on the water, Maura only wished she could go back to sleep, that she wouldn't have to start another day reminded that reality could never give her what she wanted most. She stepped under the water, letting it wash over her, willing it to fill the sudden emptiness she felt. She tried to think of something else, to distract her mind with a to-do list, plan out her day, but her thoughts kept circling back to Jane. Her best friend. The most important person in her world. The one she could never lose. And because of that, the one she could never love. She couldn't allow herself to go there- it was far too dangerous. Boundaries kept her safe. To love Jane the way she wanted to was to risk losing her, and Maura didn't think she could handle a loss like that.

But the real trouble was, Maura knew, that she had already fallen.

Work was no escape. She had no autopsies to do, so Maura settled into her office and busied herself with paperwork until her mind started to wander again. Recalling images of last night's dream, she found herself squirming in her seat and unable to concentrate. It was unlike her, to be so fixated on something or someone that it affected her work. Deciding she needed a break, she opened her internet browser and started shopping. Within minutes, she had become so effectively distracted that she didn't even hear Jane's footsteps approaching. Her head shot up when the detective placed a hot cup on her desk.

"Jane!"

"Sorry, did I scare you?" Jane's face displayed amusement.

Maura looked up, feeling a slight flush rising on her neck and cheeks. "A little."

Jane raised her eyebrows. "What's so interesting?" she started to lean forward across the desk to look at Maura's screen. "Is it a peer-reviewed study on the temporary insanity of a homicide detective with no homicide to solve?"

"No." Maura quickly shut her laptop and smiled at her friend, finding comfort in their usual banter. "Not enough murders in Boston for you, detective?"

"Well it's not like I want someone to get murdered, but…" Jane furrowed her brow and looked at her friend pathetically, "boredom sucks."

"Did you know that Charles Dickens is credited with the first recorded use of the word _boredom_? _Bleak House_, 1852. Before that, the proper phrasing was _to be a bore_."

"Was that useless factoid supposed to cure my boredom?"

"No." Maura replied, still smiling. "Hey, I've an idea... why don't we go out for lunch?"

"Now?" Jane looked at her watch and shrugged. "It's a little early, but why not? It's not like I have anything else to do. Until, ya know, someone gets murdered. I just need to run back upstairs and get my jacket. Meet me out front?"

Maura nodded and watched the detective swagger out of her office, feeling the familiar flip in her stomach, reminding her again of things she shouldn't be thinking about- lines that were never to be crossed. She shook her head to release the persistent thoughts, picked up her purse, and gave herself a silent reminder of her own rules before walking out of her office to meet Jane.

xxxxx

The afternoon following lunch had been painfully slow for Jane. Not only did she _not_ get a case, leaving her stuck at her desk for hours, but she had also noticed Maura acting a little strange at lunch, which was causing her to worry. Without something else to busy her mind, Jane had been thinking about it all afternoon. She wondered what was going on with her friend that she didn't want to share it with Jane. They shared everything. _Well, almost everything,_ Jane thought. There were always lines in the sand. Boundaries that were not to be crossed. She would never admit it to anyone, but Jane often wondered what it would be like to push those boundaries, to see what lies on the other side. While she sometimes even dreamed about it, she knew that territory was filled with landmines that were sure to destroy her, should she ever actually make an attempt to tread there.

Still, as Maura's best friend (and a bored detective without a case), it was Jane's duty to get to the bottom of whatever might be bothering her friend. So when she finally decided to call it a day, she took the elevator down to Maura's office. She was surprised to find it empty, with the lights on and laptop open on the desk. She leaned over the desk and pulled the screen around to see the internet browser opened to an online shopping site, the little cart icon showing forty-two items.

"Damn, Maura's been busy," she said under her breath. Just then, the sound of clicking heels on the hard floor caused Jane to push the computer back into place and turn to the door as Maura entered.

"Hey!" Jane tried to look nonchalant.

"Oh hello, Jane. Sorry, I had just stepped out to use the restroom." Jane caught her eyes flash to the computer for only a moment. "You haven't been waiting long, have you?"

"No, just got here actually." She leaned against the desk and picked up a small stone elephant sculpture, toying with it in her hands while she spoke. "So did you actually find something on the internet that you don't already own? Or are you just expanding your shoe collection again?"

Maura scowled and deflected. "Have you been spying, Detective?"

"Just detecting," she replied with a grin.

Maura huffed. "You need a case."

"Yes, I do._ And_," Jane continued, "you need to tell me why you're binge-shopping."

"I'm not sure I know what you mean," Maura said, deflecting again as she shut down her computer.

Jane stared into hazel eyes, contemplating. It was hard not to get lost in them, but she had a job to do. Though, after two serial deflections, it was likely she wasn't going to get anywhere on the subject, at least right now.

"Fine. You don't have to talk about it. But come on, let's get out of here. I'm sick of these walls today. And if nobody gets killed, we're both off tomorrow, so I think we should celebrate."

"Okay." Maura seemed relieved, then confused. "What is it we're celebrating again?"

"Freedom!" Jane yelled dramatically, throwing her head back and hands in the air. Maura smiled and giggled, Jane's intended outcome.

"You are a strange one, Jane," she said with a grin as she grabbed her purse.

"I know," Jane smiled back and linked her arm with Maura's. "Come on, let's go."

xxxxx

Maura's head was swimming from the wine she'd enjoyed with the dinner Jane had cooked for them. She had initially been against the idea of spending the evening alone with Jane at her apartment, due to her recent trouble keeping her feelings in check, but Jane had insisted and she couldn't seem to say no to her. For the most part, they had been able to fall back into their usual routine through dinner, and Maura felt more relaxed than she had in a while. But she kept noticing things she probably shouldn't. Like how sexy it is when Jane throws her head back to laugh. And when she's concentrating on something and biting her bottom lip. The way her muscles move under her tank top. The way she smells.

As they settled on the couch together, Jane rested her hand innocently on Maura's thigh, as she had many times before. But between the wine and the sexual tension that had been steadily building, Maura was finding it increasingly difficult to locate that invisible line. The one that was never to be crossed. And she didn't want to admit that at this moment, she was ready to throw the whole damn thing out the window. But if she offended Jane, or scared her off… she knew there would be consequences. She glanced at the hand resting high on her leg, and then up at Jane, trying unsuccessfully to analyze her expression. Just then, Jane's phone rang and Maura jumped, snapped out of her thoughts.

"Surprise!" Jane said jokingly, obviously recognizing the ringtone, "It's my mother. Ugh, I'll call her in the morning."

But Maura was no longer paying attention to Jane's words. She was noticing the way Jane's body leaned into hers, only slightly, and possibly unconsciously, but discernibly nonetheless. She was feeling the heat from Jane's hand radiating up her body, toward her core. The wine was making her bold and careless of consequences, and she was waiting for a sign, any kind of sign, that she might be able to cross that stupid, ridiculous line. Her thoughts were so jumbled, she surprised herself when she began to speak.

"Did you know that at least twelve percent of women admitted to using their cellphones during sex?"

Jane raised her eyebrows, obviously confused at the sudden turn their conversation at taken. "No, I did not know that."

"Also," she continued, words springing forth unbidden, "I recently read a study that women have sex, on average, seventeen percent more often than the average male. Which kind of made me think… _who_ are those women having sex _with_, the extra seventeen percent of the time?"

Jane chuckled, eyeing Maura with some degree of skepticism, as if trying to figure out where she was going with this. "Uh, I don't know. Other women?"

Maura grinned pridefully. She'd already gotten Jane's mind headed in the right direction, and she wasn't stopping now. "Women are quite spectacular when it comes to sex, actually. The average female orgasm lasts approximately twenty seconds, where males average only about six seconds. That's a difference of more than three hundred thirty three percent-"

"Why," Jane interrupted, "are we talking about orgasms?"

Maura would not be deterred, and the talk of orgasms and sex was only heightening her desire. "Orgasms are very good for your health, Jane. They have been shown to lower the risk of several health problems, including heart disease, stroke, depression, even breast cancer-"

"Well, I guess it's a good thing they're so easy to come by," Jane deadpanned, not seeming to notice Maura's aroused state.

"Jane..." It came out breathy, Maura's gaze falling from Jane's eyes to her lips, "there's something I need to tell you…"

xxxxx

The next thing Jane knew, Maura's lips were on hers, gentle at first, soft and tentative, but electrifying. As soon as Jane began to respond, Maura's mouth became hungry, her tongue begging entrance. Jane opened herself up to Maura, drawing her in, trying to soothe the ache that was growing between her legs. Maura's lips moved to her neck and she knew there was no turning back now. The line had been crossed. No, it had been obliterated. Wet lips traced a trail down to her collarbone and Jane felt her shirt being removed and discarded. No time was wasted before nimble fingers unclasped her bra and she felt cool air on her exposed breasts. Maura's warm mouth wrapped immediately around a nipple and Jane couldn't keep herself from crying out as Maura licked and sucked the hard nub, then moved to the other to do the same.

"Oh… God… Maura…"

Maura moaned in response, further heightening Jane's arousal. She couldn't believe this was happening. She had been fantasizing about this moment for years, and never had she imagined it would be this hot. Her hands aching for Maura's bare skin, she pulled down the zipper of her dress as far as she could, hands roaming over back and shoulder muscles until Maura pulled away and stood up, allowing Jane to pull the dress off completely. Maura's hands quickly found Jane's belt buckle and took to work removing her pants. Once those were happily discarded, Maura reached behind herself and unclasped her own bra, smiling at Jane and moving back towards her. Taking the hint, Jane gladly took the opportunity to pull Maura's bra down her arms, revealing the most beautiful breasts she'd ever seen.

"Holy shit, Maur, your body is amazing."

She couldn't stop her hands from grasping and fondling Maura's incredible tits, pulling Maura onto her lap so that she was straddling her, her warm center pressing into Jane. She let her tongue go to work on Maura's chest, moving up to her neck, and then pulling her lips into a desperate kiss. As their tongues battled, Maura's hips began to move, thrusting toward Jane, slightly at first, then with increasing force. Jane reached a hand around Maura and under her panties, cupping her bare ass, and squeezed, pulling Maura's body closer, flush against her tight abs. Jane could feel the warmth of Maura's center through damp silk.

"Oh Jane…"

Her name on Maura's lips, dripping with arousal, turned Jane on more than she could believe. She reached a hand between them and slipped a finger into the side of Maura's panties, immediately greeted by wet juices.

"Maura, you're so wet," Jane's voice came out even huskier than usual.

"You make me wet, Jane," Maura's was full of need. "Please…"

"Tell me what you want," Jane whispered seductively into her ear, before nibbling on the lobe.

"Ohhh Jane…" Maura moaned, "please fuck me…"

Jane was so incredibly aroused, she barely registered Maura's use of foul language. Moving her hand slightly lower, she slipped two fingers easily inside Maura's wet entrance.

"Oh my god, Jane!"

Jane started thrusting her fingers in and out, increasing her rhythm as Maura began to ride them, bucking erotically on her lap. Looking at Maura, head thrown back, gyrating against her, screaming her name, Jane nearly came herself. But she focused on Maura, bringing her to the edge, pulling her back, then taking her to the brink again, then again.

"Oh Jane! Jane, please…"

Finally she sucked a hard nipple into her mouth as she brought her thumb to Maura's pulsing clit, and watched Maura's body shake with an intense orgasm, crying Jane's name over and over until she was completely spent, collapsing forward into Jane's body.

They leaned on each other, panting, trying to steady themselves, Jane still reeling from fucking Maura and also burning for her own release. As soon as Maura's breath started to reach a steady rhythm, Jane felt wet kisses on her neck, moving quickly down her chest, suckling on each nipple. Maura backed slowly off Jane's lap, smiling with hooded eyes as her mouth made its delicious descent down Jane's taut abs. Jane felt a warm hand on each thigh as Maura spread Jane's legs apart, looking up at her one last time before running her tongue slowly all the way up her slit.

"Oh shit!" Jane exclaimed, overwhelmed by the sight and feel of Maura between her legs.

"You taste so good…" Maura's tongue continued work magic on Jane's center, teasing her opening, circling her clit, building her arousal until it was almost too much for Jane to bear.

"Maura…" was all she had to say before Maura's lips found her clit and started sucking. Jane's orgasm washed over her fully and immediately, her body quaking with the force, emitting sounds she wasn't fully aware of, but didn't care about anyway.

As her body started to calm, she felt the final strokes of Maura's talented tongue lapping up the remains of her juices before Maura rose to meet her eyes and kiss her mouth. She tasted herself on Maura's lips and smiled, pulling the smaller woman on top of her as she leaned back against the arm of the couch, stretching out more fully. They snuggled into each other, their bodies fitting together like puzzle pieces.

Finally able to speak, Jane looked at Maura with a knowing smile. "So," she said, "you had something you wanted to tell me?"


End file.
